Unexpected Meetings
by crazyanimefreak15
Summary: OK, ever wonder what might happen if the cast of Zelda:Wind Waker, met the cast of InuYasha? Find out what happens! Rate for possible language later. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1:The Unexpected Meeting

**The Unexpected Meetings**

By:crazyanimefreak15

Disclaimer: This is based on Zelda: Wind Waker and Inu-Yasha. I neither have the patients or the attention span to create either. So I didn't. There, it's said. Now onto the story!

OK, this is my first story, so forgive the OOC's. Oh! And I'm sorry if it takes forever for me to post the next chapter. I would like to make it clear to everyone that Tetra is Zelda but I'm going to refer to her as Tetra. And I'm not going to describe characters (other than the ones I make up) to you, figuring you already know what they look like. But just to say it right now, Tetra is not wearing her Zelda dress; she's wearing her pirate outfit.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

They went hurdling into an endless abyss. Link held onto Tetra's hand, hoping to stay together. He needed to protect her after all. Streaks of blue and black whirled past them as they continued to fall faster. Link held onto Tetra with all his strength, but there seem to be some unseen force pushing in between them. Finally, he couldn't anymore. He let go and went tumbling diagonally away from her. Tetra managed to call out his name before he disappeared into the vortexes.

Tetra didn't know how long she fell before seeing a bright light under her. She braced herself for impact and prayed to the gods that her and Link would make it out of this ok.

* * *

"The sky seems to be an awkward color today." pointed out Miroku. Everyone looked up. The sky was a deep blue; it almost seemed to be an indigo color. "So what, the sky's a little off." Inu-Yasha said turning his attention back to the road. That got everyone also to follow. But Kagome stayed back. She just had this weird feeling that something was coming. All of a sudden the sky itself seemed to open up, and someone fell through. "INU-YASHA!" she screamed pointing upward.

* * *

The light enveloped Tetra as she continued to fall. Soon she saw herself looking up at the sky. She shut her eyes as a pair of arms graved her. Seconds later they landed with a soft _thud_ on the ground. She opened her eyes to see a boy with dog ears. _"That's not normal!" _she thought as she pushed away from him. She quickly graved her dagger that was hanging around her waist. "Get away monster!" 

Everyone stared at her. _"What is up with her outfit?"_ was the thought on everyone's mind. Tetra put on her pirate face on. Inu-Yasha just continued to look strangely at her.

"This is what I get for saving someone," he grumbled.

"It's ok, we won't hurt you." Kagome sweetly said, hoping to calm the girl down.

"It's not you I worried about." Tetra said staring pointy at Inu-Yasha.

"Oh, he's just a harmless puppy!" Kagome said patting him on the head. Inu-Yasha didn't look pleased at being called a puppy. "I'm Kagome, this is Inu-Yasha."

"I'm Sango, and this is Kirara." Said Sango holding up the kitten.

"Shippo! Nice to meet you!" The little kitsune said.

"Miroku at your service. And you are…"

"Tetra." She said as she slowly lowered her dagger.

* * *

Link tumbled farther away from Tetra. The last sight he saw of her, she yelled out his name. How could he let go! He was supposes to protect her. How was he to do that if he didn't know where she was? Soon, though, his thoughts were interrupted by the end of the tunnel. Soon he fell through and found himself also facing the sky. But, unlike Tetra, he fell into the arms of a tree. Actually, he fell through the arms of the tree, hitting them all on his way down. And at the base of the tree a girl looked up in time to see him fall on her.

* * *

Crazyanimefreak15- OK, this is my first story, so please review. I don't care weather or not you thought it was good. But if you thought it sucked, just please tell me why so I can do better next chapter. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2:New Members, New Groups

Unexpected Meetings

by:crazyanimefreak15

Disclaimer: DoI have to do this every chapter?huge group of friends gather behind me and replying with a hug YES! Fine, fine. No, I don't own Inu-Yasha, it's characters, world and anything to do with it. Same goes with Zelda:Wind Waker.

Thanks to all you who reviewed for my last chapter. Remember, I'm sorry for any OOC's!

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Members, New Group**

Rin heard the crashes in the tree above her. She looked up just in time to see a boy land on her. "Ow!" she cried. He rolled off her with a groan. "Sorry," he said bowing. The first thing she saw was his strange outfit. (The first thing he noticed was that she had rounded ears instead of triangle ones like his.) Rin finally decided that he was harmless; despite the fact that he had a sword on this back and he weighed a ton.

"I'm Rin."

"Link"

"Nice to meet you, Link! What's with your outfit?"

"It's a tradition where I come from."

"Oh… well, you want to play?"

Link had to think about this. He needed to find Tetra, but he knew that this place wasn't in the Great Sea. And it was getting darker. So he also needed to find shelter. "If I do… can I stay with you for the night?"

Now it was Rin's turn to think. "I don't know if Lord Sesshomaru would like that… but maybe." She said hesitantly. That's when Jaken came over. He noticed the boy had a sword, and knew Sesshomaru would kill him if anything happened to Rin. Link noticed him coming and drew his sword and nudged Rin behind him. Jaken stopped dead in his tracks when.

"It's ok. That's only Master Jaken." Rin intervened. Link put his sword away. "This is my new friend, Link," introduced Rin.

Jaken then noticed his ears. "You're a demon aren't you?"

Link gave him a weird look. "No I'm not. What makes you say that?"

"Your ears! Their pointed like a demon's!"

"These are normal where I come from." _"Why is he getting so worked up over my ears? He's a 3 foot frog in clothes, for god's sakes!"_

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked Jaken.

"I don't know, why?"

"I wanted to ask if Link could stay with us a bit."

"WHAT! There's no way he'll let him stay!"

"I only need to say for the night." Link injected.

"Why? What's the matter! You obviously made it this far without a companion! Why do you need one now!"

"You wouldn't understand!" Link said, now getting a little annoyed. _"Why was it such a problem he stayed with them for the night?"_

"Oh! And why wouldn't I!"

"Because I don't even understand what happened!"

Jaken went silent at this. "_How could you not understand something that happened to you to the point that you can't even tell another person?"_

"Who are you," asked a voice from somewhere.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed excitedly.

* * *

After the introductions, there was a very awkward silence. That's when Inu-Yasha noticed her ears. "What kind of demon are you? It's stupid to carry just a dagger wearing such foolish clothes." 

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm no demon. And a dagger is all I need to protect myself. Besides, why are you making fun of my clothes when yours just as funny looking?"

"WHAT! You little bitch!" Everyone had to hold him back. Tetra just ignored him and started to look around.

"Ummm… what are you looking for?" Kagome asked.

"Hey, did you guys see anybody else fall?" was her only answer.

"No, why?" Sango asked.

Tetra shook her head, "Nothing, never mind. Well… thanks for saving me… Inu-Yasha wasn't it? I've got to be going."

"Hang on! You can't really be thinking about going off alone, are you?" Shippo asked

"And why not?"

"Well… there are demons out there!"

"So."

"What I think Shippo is trying to say is why don't you stay with us until you get to your village?" Kagome said.

"Village? I don't live in a village."

"Where do you then. Don't tell me you live alone."

"I'm a pirate, du." There was another moment of silence after this. And Kagome knew she was the only one (other then Tetra obviously) to know what a pirate was.

"Did you travel from another world?" Kagome asked.

Tetra shrugged. "Don't know. But I don't recognize anything."

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Shippo. "Then I guess you don't have anywhere to go. Stay with us!" The arguement went back and forth. Inu-Yasha was the only one who stayed out of it. After what seemed like hours, Tetra finally caved.

"Fine, since you aren't going to take no for an answer, I will. But only for a little bit!" she shouted.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed with excitedly. "This is Link. (Link bowed politely) and we were wondering if he could travel with us for awhile." 

Sesshomaru stared sternly at the small boy. _"What weird clothes."_ He thought.

Link then remembered the argument with Jaken. "I'm not a demon, and I'll do what ever you ask of me." Sesshomaru still stayed silent.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Fine."

"YAY!" Rin cheered.

"Thank-you" Link said bowing. He knew he needed to be as polite as possible, this Sesshomaru guy obviously didn't want him here.

Sesshomaru turned around and walked off with Jaken following him. "Come on! Let's play!" Rin said happily, tugging on Link's sleeve. And they ran over to a field nearby and started to play. All the while, one thought nagged at Link, _"I've got to find Tetra."_

As soon as the two children went out of earshot, Jaken expressed his worries. "I don't think we should trust that boy! Did you see his weapons?"

"Don't worry Jaken. If that boy becomes a problem, I'll deal with him." Sesshomaru said coolly.

* * *

crazyanimefreak15: ok, that was chapt. 2. please review and tell me how to improve! 


	3. Chapter 3:Trouble's Coming

Disclaimer: OK,I think everyone can figure it out, I don't own Zelda or Inu-Yasha(despite how much I wish I did).

OK people, if you don't start reviewing(and RJ, I'll know if you review 20 times) I won't post next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trouble's Coming**

Tetra finally agreed to stay with them for awhile. So, as night fell,Miroku started a fire and they made camp. Nearby, Kagome and Sango found a spring and decided to bathe.

"So, where did you come from?" Kagome asked Tetra as they settled into the water.

"The Great Sea."

"The Great Sea?"

"Yes, like I said before, I'm a pirate."

"A pirate is a thief who lives on a boat and steals from other boats." Kagome whispered to a confused looking Sango.

"What I meant was, I never heard of the Great Sea."

"It's a vast ocean with many small islands. Here, I'll show you." She said as she reached over and retrieved a map that was in her pant pocket. Unfolding it, she showed them the Great Sea and told them about each island.

After about a haft hour,they returned to the boys. Not much was said as they got ready for bed. Tetra slept up against a tree, Shippo stayed near her. They were both asleep before anyone else. Inu-Yasha then took the time to ask the question that was burning on his mind. "Why did you invite her to stay with us?"

"Well, what do you expect me to do, turn my back on her. She's not use to this place." Kagome replied rather harshly.

"We have enough people around here, thank-you-very-much, and we don't need to add another person to the mix!"

"All we need to do is get back to Kaede's and she should know how to get her back home!"

"We don't need to help everyone we meet! We should just mind our own business!"

"Why can't we just help her without you complaining! If you have a problem with it, then I'll help her by myself!"

"Hah! I'd like to see you try!"

It became almost unbearable for Sango and Miroku to sit quietly. "I feel we should help her, Inu-Yasha. And if Kagome leaves us to help Tetra, then I'm going with her." Stated Sango.

"Yes, I, too, agree with Sango and Kagome."

"FINE! Do what ever the fuck you want!" yelled Inu-Yasha before he stood up and walked off for a little time alone.

Kagome groaned. "Why is it that he becomes so unbearable when we help someone else?" Her answers where a few shrugs. They eventually fell asleep. And a little while later, Inu-Yasha returned and went to sleep, too.

* * *

Morning rose, waking up Link. He stretched before picking up his sword and shield. "Why is your shield all shiny?" asked a voice, startling Link. He turned around to see Rin standing right behind him.

"Because I use it to reflect light. It's called a Mirror Shield."

"Oh, ok." Rin nodded.

Sesshomaru was already awake and Jaken was just waking up. "Thank-You for letting me spend the night with you." Link said bowing. "Good-bye." And as he turned to walk away, Rin just had to ask. "Does he have to go?"

"Nobody made him go. He chose it himself." Sesshomaru answered. But he didn't seem to want him around.

"Do you have to go?" Rin asked, now directing it to Link.

"Yes, I have to find someone."

"Your family?"

"No, a friend."

Rin nodded grimly. "Oh… o.k."

"Bye" Link said, walking slowly away. He knew he was going to regret not asking more about this world, but he needed to find Tetra. Fast. And he couldn't do that with others there.

* * *

Ganandorf paced angrily back and forth. _"How could those little brats just disappear like that?" _He thought. He rethought the incident. They were supposed to be brought to him, and instead they disappeared. That's when it hit him. His magic was way to powerful for them, they must have been sent to this place, in another world. "I guess I'll just have to go get them." He mumbled to himself, letting an evil smirk cross his face. He left his corridors and began to prepare to leave. Next stop, the other world.

* * *

Tetra was the first of the group to wake. She was used to waking early because of her years on her ship. She finally got bored sitting around waiting for the others to wake up, so she climbed up a nearby tree. Sitting on a high branch, she closed her eyes and the breeze blew playfully at her face. It felt like she was on her ship. She could almost imagine the sea waves slapping its sides, and she could almost hear the gulls calling overhead. It was the only way of life she knew before she met Link. Before everything happened. "What are you doing?" said a voice, breaking through her thought.

Tetra opened her eyes to see Inu-Yasha staring boredly at her. "What do ya mean, what am I doing?"

"I mean, what are you doing!" he said irritably. "It's too early for any girl to get up without a reason."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY **_ANY GIRL_**! I always wake up this early. And if it's so early, then what are **_you_** doing up? And what I am doing has nothing to do with you, so be a good doggy and stay by your owner." She responded climbing back down the tree.

"You woke me up! And Kagome's NOT my owner!"

"Where I come from, pigs make better pets anyways." She mumbled. Inu-Yasha decided to ignore this comment, but it wasn't easy.

Tetra settled back down where she had slept, and started to whittle away at a stick. She waited irritably for the sleeping travelers to wake. What stopped her from running right then and there? This thought haunted her mind. She didn't know why she didn't run.

* * *

Link continued to walk along the rocky cliff. It was about mid-day and he had walked the whole day, and still no sign of Tetra. He just prayed to the gods that she was alright. Finally, his exhaustion caught up to him, he needed to sit down awhile. Sitting on a rock, he looked at his hand. The triforce symbol shone brightly in the sun. This was the reason they were here, this was the reason he ventured off his homeland so long ago. And this was the reason Tetra and him were endangered. With a sigh, he continued to walk along. He wasn't mad that this happened, he just wished that so many people weren't involved.

Inu-Yasha and Tetra seemed very angry by each other. They didn't talk to each the whole morning. Finally, in a desprite attempt to make a conversation, Kagome asked Tetra, "How did you get her in the first place?"

"Ganon" was Tetra's response.

"Ganon?" Miroku said now joining in.

"Or Ganondorf. Which ever you like. He goes by both."

"And who is Ganon?" Sango asked, also joining in.

(T) "The ultimate evil"

(I) "Nobody's worse then Naraku though."

"Except Ganon."

"Not even that Ganon guy!"

"YES!"

"And what makes you think that he's any better than Naraku?"

"He's only been killed twice. Once by Link, and another by the Hero of Time, about 10 centuries ago. And he's still trying to take over the world."

(K) "Ok, why don't we calm down. We both have our own share of powerful evil people."

(I) "Stay out of this Kagome! We weren't talking to you!" That's when Inu-Yasha's face changed. He looked afraid, and Kagome looked angry.

"Inu-Yasha! SIT!"

"WHAM!" Everyone started to walk away as Inu-Yasha struggled to get up, and Tetra was gasping for breath on the floor because she was laughing too hard.

So, eventually,they got to Kaede's village. "Where are we?" Tetra asked as they arrived.

"Kaede's village. She's should know how to send you back to your own world." Sango replied. Tetra's eyes widened. She couldn't leave without Link!

* * *

crazyanimefreak: O.K. I know I'm posting these kind of quickly, but don't expect this all the time. I had most of the 3rd chapter done by the time I posted the 1st chapter. More soon! And don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4:A Search Becomes Deadly

**Hey! chapter 4 now done, and chapter 5 almost done. Sorry it took so long to post, I can only write at school it the 20mins I sometimes get. Can't do it at home otherwise my parents come over and lecture me how I should be this focus on my school work and not on writing my fanfics. Sorry, I rambal. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer:goes over to cd player and turns it on I do not own Inu-Yasha or Zelda:Wind Waker cd plays in a monotoned voice. turns off There. Happy?****

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: A Search Becomes Deadly**

The group traveled across the small village. Most people didn't even look up from their work when they passed. But if they did, they stared at Tetra like she was the weirdest thing they ever saw. Was she really that strange looking?

A young woman with a baby on her back approached them. "Are you looking for Priestess Kaede? If so, she is not here. Went to exercise a demon a few towns away. She should be back in a day or so." She bowed to them and went back to her chores near a hut.

"Well, I guess we'll have to stay here for a few days." assumed Sango as they continued through the town. Inu-Yasha didn't look too pleased about this.

* * *

Link finally saw a town near dusk. He definitely didn't want to sleep alone tonight. On his way a demon stopped him. "Who dares to intrude on my territory?" it said. It was huge! It reminded Link of a toad with huge, slate scales, deep, midnight blue eyes, and a tail. "Sorry! I didn't know!" Link yelled, hoping to avoid fighting. 

"Ahhh… Dinner! Just in time too, I was getting hungry." It roared as it took a swipe at Link. He easily dodged it, drawing his bow and arrow. Shooting one ice arrow at it, it froze up in seconds. Link swung his sword, shattering ice pieces everywhere.

"Thank ye for doing my job." Said a woman. Link looked towards the village and saw an old woman. "I'm Kaede, and you are?" He hesitated for a second. Trying to process what was going on.

"Link" he answered, bowing.

"Well, thank you, Link. Come along." He started to walk towards her. As he got closer, she got a better look at him. "Such power for one so young!"

In the village he joined in a feast. Everyone wouldn't stop thanking him for ridding the demon. He was shown a room and before turning in, Kaede stopped him. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He nodded and followed her right outside of the small village. "What is this aura that I sense coming from you? It's not demonic, or even evil for that matter. It's just… powerful."

"Ummmm… it could be the triforce piece." Link mumbled quietly.

"Triforce? What is that?" Kaede asked a little shocked. How could something this powerful not be known to her?

Link looked up a her and gave her one of those fakey smiles. "It's nothing. Never mind."

"Hmmm…" Kaede whispered to herself. Nothing more was said. He obviously didn't want to say anything. They bid each other good night and left to their rooms.

* * *

Ganondorf landed in another world. He looked around and noted this one looked like it held more life. He didn't like it. It was dark out. That was a plus for him though. Find the fucking brats, bring them back, and take over the world. That was his plan's overview. He was about to take his first step when a demon popped out the sky. It was bat-like and about the same size as him. It took him few seconds to depose of it. Just as he put his twin blades away in their sleeve sheaths, he noticed a small shine in the blood. He picked it up and looked closely at it. It was a small jewel shard.

"Hand over the shard and I might not have to kill you." Ganon looked up. A woman was floating on a feather a mere 4 feet in front of him.

"Heh… you think you can kill me?" He started to laugh.

"That shard belonged to Naraku and you stole it."

"I stole nothing yet. The **beast** attacked **me**. Now why do you want the rock so badly?"

"ROCK! You think it's just a little rock! You really have no idea what that is, do you? It has more power in it than you little mortal will ever hope to have." This got him laughing even harder.

"Wahaha…WAHAHAHAA! Mortal! I'm no mortal. But I have no use for the jewel. What I search for is more powerful than hundreds of those jewels."

"There is nothing more powerful than the Shikon Jewel!"

"Kagua! Calm yourself." declared someone from behind her. He wore a baboon robe.

"Naraku!" Kagura said, startled.

"You say you know something even more powerful then the jewel?" Naraku asked Ganon calmly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Let's go somewhere so we can talk privately." Naraku said as a black-purple cloud engulfed them and traveled across the sky to his castle.

* * *

Late that morning, Tetra, Kagome, and Sango left to bathe in a nearby pond, leaving Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Shippo alone. "Inu-Yasha, Do you really hate Tetra a lot?" Shippo asked. 

"Feh. She's a fucking spoiled little brat."

"Now Inu-Yasha, don't you think your being a little too harsh and her?" Miroku asked, hoping to avoid a fight.

"Harsh! She's been nothing but a god damn nascence since the moment she got here!"

"Maybe it's because you try and act tough around her and never try to be nice to her." Shippo mumbled, repeating what he heard Kagome say once.

"What!" Inu-Yasha yelled graving the kitsune by the neck of his shirt.

"Now, now you two, let's not fight about something so stupid. She's not staying that long anyways." Miroku said soothingly.

* * *

Having left early that morning, Kaede made it to her home village by that early afternoon. "Lady Kaede! Inu-Yasha and Lady Kagome have come back. They brought a really strange child with them," informed a village man. 

"Oh, really? Well, thank you for telling me this." He bowed and left. She headed towards her hut.

"Hello everyone. I was told that you were here. Is there a problem?" Kaede asked as she ducked into the doorway. After she sat down, Sango started to tell her what happened.

"Can you send her back, Lady Kaede?" Sango asked, finishing the story.

"I don't know. Give me sometime to think about this."

"I'm not going back yet." Heads turned to Tetra.

"What?" Kagome asked, "Why not? I thought you wanted to go home, don't you miss it?"

"I didn't come here alone. I need to find my friend before leaving."

"Friend! You had a friend here too! Well, why the hells didn't you say something sooner?" Inu-Yasha demanded angrily.

"I didn't realize that you knew someone that could send me home! Not to mention, I hoped he would find me first!"

"**YOU**…" Before Inu-Yasha could finish his sentence, Kaede cut him off.

"What is his name?"

"Link" Kaede looked shockingly at the girl.

"Did you say, Link?"

Tetra was getting a little nervous at her response. "Yes…"

"Well, then you needn't look far. When I went to exercise the demon, it got to him first. The boy slayed it fast. He should be no more then three towns over yonder."

"Thanks so much!" Tetra said as she jumped up and ran out the door.

"Good, she's gone. HEY!" Inu-Yasha yelled as everyone else besides Kaede got up and ran after her. He groaned, but followed them through the village.

* * *

Link left the village really early to continue his search for Tetra. He still wished that he had a map or at least some idea weather or not she was actually here. He sighed. Oh well. If the gods didn't give a hint that she wasn't here, she must be. 

Around lunch he stopped to eat a little of the food the village gave him before trekking on. He was in a forest, which was all he knew. Also about where the next village was (He asked before he left). He hoped that in some village, somewhere, they seen Tetra.

* * *

"So, tell me about this power you mentioned before." Naraku asked. He and Ganondorf were alone in his castles. 

"Why would you care about it? You have your jewel."

"Yes, but I'm always looking for new power. You, judging by your huge, evil aura, should understand this."

"Yes, I do. But that power is mine. I've spent centuries finding it, and I'm not about to let you take it from me."

"Hehe… determined I see. Here… I'll make you a deal. You destroy a haft-demon named Inu-Yasha, and I'll find the power you seek."

Ganondorf had to think about this. "I'm guessing this Inu-Yasha fellow has more of the jewels you seek, doesn't he?" with a nod from Naraku, he continued. "You also send me back to my world, and I'll get you your jewels from him also."

Naraku smirked, "So what do I need to get for your power?"

"Two children. They house part of the power in them."

"What do you mean?"

"The power I seek is called the triforce. Three triangle shards that, together, gives the one that touches it, the power of the gods. I have a piece, and they have the other pieces. Get it?"

"Yes. I guess our powers have more in common then we thought. But do we have a deal, Ganon?" Naraku asked, holding out his hand. Ganon smiled. He took his hand. "Deal"

* * *

crazyanimefreak15: Hey, another chapter down, more to come. Be sure to reveiw and check out my profile. Have lots of stories you guys my like! 


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

I realized some mistakes, ao I redid the chapter. Sorry Peoples! 

**Disclaimer: I don't any of this. Ok, I'm done. You can stop reading this now. I SAID STOP READING! Ok, fine, countiune to read this.(sorry I was on a sugar high)**

**HI, Peoples! Thanks to those of you who read this horriable fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

Around dusk, they finally made it to the village Kaede mentioned, all Tetra had to do was as one person if they had seen Link before half the town swarmed around them. Everyone started asking her questions like, where was he from, was she his girlfriend, and many others. Tetra couldn't take it, and neither could her friends. Miroku managed to calm them down. "All we need is the direction in which he went. We can't tell you anything else." The townspeople seemed disappointed, but answered. They thanked the village and continued towards a forest. They didn't stop to rest until it became too dark to see even the trees.

After a quick breakfast Link continued his travel through the woods. He soon found himself looking down a cliff. The forest was also below him as well as behind him. Turning around, he heard a woman speak to him. "So, you must be Link." He knew that wasn't a question. Turning back around, he saw a woman floating on a… feather? "I'm Kagura, the wind witch. And I was sent to get you." Link drew his sword; he could just feel that she wasn't on his side.

Kagura laughed at the sight. A small boy with a sword, thinking he can beat her. She took out her fan. Naruku said not to kill him, but not to cause him pain. With a flick of her wrist, she sent wind daggers at him. The daggers went straight to the ground at his feet, displacing the ground and sending him tumbling backwards. She sent even more daggers at him, this time aiming for his arms. He some how managed to dodge one but not the other one. It slashed at his left arm, leaving a deep gash. Link garbed his arm, hoping to slow the bleeding. Kagura smiled, he was amusing, but she also needed to find the other little brat. She swung her fan once more, this time sending just a powerful gust of wind.

Link saw the wind coming and fell to his stomach. His hat started to blow away, and he let go of his wound to get it. He grabbed it just as another round of the wind came, sending him flying into a tree. Sliding back down the tree, the last thing that happened was immense pain and the woman named Kagura bending over to get him. Then, nothing.

Tetra walked telling her new friends all about the Great Sea, and it inhabitants. They all seemed interested, even Inu-Yasha repeatedly glanced over his shoulder to listen to the stories, even if he wouldn't admit it. It was obvious when he was smacked in the face with something green. "Damn it!" he yell angrily and he removed the object from his face. Everyone laughed at him. "Fucking Junk!" he was just about to throw it, when Tetra realized, she recognized it.

"Wait!" She snatched the object from his hand. There was no doubt, it was Link's. "It's Link's." was all she could get out. It was quiet, but everyone heard it. They all knew something was wrong. "Blood, there's blood on it. It's fresh, so he should be…LINK!" she mumbled before yelling at the top of her lungs. "LINK!" She was getting ready to call out again, but she was interrupted.

Inu-Yasha sensed something after the small child called out her friend's name. "Watch Out!" he yelled right before 5 knights (those dog things with the full body armor and long wiggly swords) marched into their mini meadow. The knights took one look at the small group and prepared for an attack. "What the hell are they doing here?" Tetra thought out loud. Inu-Yasha ignored the child and he charged at them, they didn't seem so tough. Drawing his sword and bringing it high above his head, his targets closed in.

Kagome watched Inu-Yasha rush towards the attackers. He brought his sword down, but only to have it bounce off the monster's armor. "What the fuck?" He yelled as he tried hitting the target at different places. "That won't work! Their armor is unbreakable." Tetra yelled to him. "Figured that!" was all Inu-Yasha replied. "Tetra, do you know these demons?" Kagome asked as Sango, Kilala, and Miroku joined in to help Inu-Yasha. There were just too many for him to take on alone. Tetra nodded, "These are Ganon' monsters. One of his strongest." Kagome thought that their luck was changing. "Good, then you know how to stop them." Shippo pointed out. Tetra looked at the little kitsune on Kagome's shoulder. "I never fought them; Link's the only one who knows how to stop them."

Miroku ran in to help Inu-Yasha. Mad at the fact he couldn't use the wind tunnel, Inu-Yasha was way too close to them. But nothing that he, Sango, Kilala, or Inu-Yasha did worked. All they could do was keep dodging the monsters' blows.

"Well, well, well. I've should of know that she was with you, Inu-Yasha." Kagome turned around and saw Kagura floating on her feather a few feet above her.

Kagura had the boy at her feet; she didn't expect him to wake up any time soon. Inu-Yasha heard her and managed to get to Kagome's side. "Kagura? I guess that those things are another one of Naraku's beasts?" He said nodding towards the knights that Sango and Miroku were trying to hold off. "No, their Naraku's new best friend's."

"Ganondorf?" asked a little voice at the priestess's feet. "Yes, how smart are you."

"Well, enough talk. It's time for you to die, Kagrua!" Inu-Yasha growled as he lifted his Tesiga high above his head. It was odd, Kagrua usually kept the wind scar hidden, but she made no effort this time to hide it. He shrugged it off. No time to worry about that now.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned. Inu-Yasha froze haft-way through.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because," she replied bending over and grabbing something at her feet, "you might hit the boy." Tetra recognized the blond slung over her arms by the stomach. "…Link…" she whispered. "Link! That little brat's the great Link you keep talking about?" Inu-Yasha asked. She nodded, and her hand tightened its grip on his hat.

Link slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he realized was that he was slung over someone's arm. His back was sore, and his arm still was bleeding down his sleeve, but it slowed since the gash was given. Whoever held him didn't notice he woke up and dropped him with a soft _'thud'_ to their feet. He knew right away he was on a feather. It must be the woman's, Kagura, that's it, Kagura's. He looked above him (that would be straight in front of Kagrua) and saw… **_TETRA? _**She was there, unharmed, and with another group of people. A strangely dressed group. He wondered how he could escape unnoticed when Kagrua started talking again. "You'll be happy to know, Inu-Yasha, that I'm not here to kill you."

"Oh?"

"No, I'm here for that little brat at your wench's feet."

They looked at Tetra. Who replied with a loud, "Yeah? Well, fuck you, bitch!" Tetra was pissed.

Kagrua tensed up. "That…little…ASSHOLE!" she thought. Link realized that the lady must be distracted right now. There was no way she would notice him slowly slide his way off the feather.

Kagura may not have noticed, but Inu-Yasha sure did. So his gripped tightened on the Tesiga. As soon as the brat was off, he'll launch his attack. His eyes stayed on Kagura as she and Tetra continued to shout insults at each other, only looking at Link for a second. Eventually, Link managed to roll off the end. At that second, Inu-Yasha jumped at Kagura and she responded by bending over to pick up Link, only to realize he wasn't there.

"Wind-Scar!" Inu-Yasha hollered as he hit Kagura. She managed, though, to dodge it and fly away.

It took Tetra and Kagome a minute to catch up to what had happened in that second. But as soon as Tetra did, she ran over to Link yelling, "Link! Are you ok?" He nodded as she helped him up. "Alright, a little help would be much appreciated!" Yelled Sango as she and Miroku continued to hold the knights off. "Right, Link, how do you defeat these guys?" Tetra asked. Link drew his sword and charged at the group. One knight had noticed the boy charge and turned to intersect him.

* * *

crazyanimefreak15: ok, hi. r&r please and could you guys get others to read my story? I have 3 people(whoaren't my friends) reading this. And I would reeeeeaallly appresiate it. Thanks, I'll update asap. 


	6. Chapter 6: Round 2

**Hi People! Thank you for reviewing! It means soooooo much to me. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, I wrote it during English class (watching Romeo and Juliet right after you just read the book is really boring) and I thought that it was perfect place to stop. Hope you enjoy it anyways!**

**Disclaimer: It means to disvow any claim to or association with. Now, I'm pretty sure everyone should know by now I DON'T own Inu-Yasha OR Zelda. I wish I did, but sadly, I don't.**

**OH! And I forgot to say, I checked over chapter 5 and realized how much I butchered it, so I redid it. Nothing major was changed, so don't worry. And does anyone know how to spell Inu-Yasha's sword's name?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Round 2**

Link charged at the knights being held off by Sango and Miroku. One of the knights saw the boy and turned to intersect him. Inu-Yasha noticed this. **_"You Stupid Boy!" _**he growled as he started towards the group of knights. Tetra graved his sleeve. "No! He knows what he's doing. Don't worry." She said, never taking her eyes off her friend.

Link never ceased his charge. The knight swung his sword, and Link dodged it just as he had done so many times before. He jumped over the monster's head, flipping and brings his sword under its helmet. Sending it flying off. He heard Kagome (but he doesn't know her name until later) gasp somewhere it the distance. The dog faced knight stood shocked for a second before turning with a growl to Link. The other knights stopped their fight with Sango and Miroku and surrounded the blond boy.

Sango and Miroku collapsed from all the energy they used just defending themselves. They wanted to help the small newcomer, but they couldn't even move.

"Inu-Yasha! **_Help him_**!" Kagome shouted.

"No!" Tetra retaliated, "He can handle it! Trust me. If you get in there, you'll only get in the way."

Inu-Yasha sighed. He hated being in the middle. "Fine, I won't help…**_yet_**." He decided to keep both females happy. "But as soon as he looks like he needs help, I'm jumping in, got it?" The girls nodded.

Meanwhile, the knights closed in on Link forming a tight circle around him. One knight swung a side-sweeping strike. Link dropped to his stomach as the sword past over him and took out 3 other knights. They landed on the ground and disappeared in a puff of violet-black smoke. As the one knight stood, stunned, as he tried to figure out what damage his swing caused, Link charged yet again at him. He did a 'C' roll around the knight and ended with an uppercut. The chest plate landed with a _'thud'_ on the ground. That, now armor less knight turned to face Link again.

Kagome was starting to get worried. Yes, he already defeated 3 of them, which was more than all of what they defeated put together, but there where 2 more of them and 1 was missing. She looked over at Inu-Yasha. He looked like he was watching the battle, but his eyes scanned back and forth looking in the forest for the other knight. Tetra was way too busy cheering for Link at Kagome's feet to notice the there was even another knight. It was when Link moved did her attention shift back to the battle.

Link charged, for the third time, at the knight, fully prepared to strike the final blow. It was when he jumped up and brought his sword over his head, did he realize the mistake he made. The other knight then leaped out of its hiding spot in the forest and slashed a side-ways cut at the boy. Link couldn't defend himself. The sword connected, this launched Link across the clearing and sideways, into a tree. Link struggled to get up, but the searing pain sent him into the dark.

Tetra watched as Link was thrown into a tree. At this, Inu-Yasha decided it was time to help. Tetra watched as he charged at the 2 remaining knights. _"Wind-Scar!" _he yelled as he released the streams of light. Only it accomplished was to stop one of the knights as he drew closer to Link, and make the armor less knight disappear into a puff of smoke. She continued to watch helplessly as Inu-Yasha struggled to attack the knight from behind, as he had seen Link do. But he was too big, which slowed him down, and his sword was too big and long making him even slower. This didn't look good. That's when it struck her. "Dui!" she muttered as she ran over to where Link laid. Tetra didn't even stop when Kagome yelled for her to come back. She went through his pockets. "Grappling hook, boomerang, skull hammer, iron boots, empty bottles (Not Wine Bottles!), hookshot, Boka leaf…" she mumbled to herself, "How the hell does he hold all this stuff? Ah… here it is!" She pulled out a bow and a quiver full of light arrows. She aimed, pulled it back, and let it go, yelling to Inu-Yasha **_"GET DOWN!"_**

Inu-Yasha heard her, and did what he was told. And he saw a beam of pure light hit the knight in the back. He rose a foot in the air, before he disappeared in an explosion of light.

* * *

creazyanimefreak15: Thanks for reading. It's going to be awhile till I post the next chapter. Finals are coming up and after them, I have all the time in the world to write. So the next chapter should be up sometime around June 6th. Okay? R&R, please! 


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal

Hey! It's me again!Sorry I haven't updated in...ummm...cough3monthscough...but I will try and update more often. I know in the author note I said I would finish the story and then update, but, disided against it. I thought it was unfair to you guys, so here you go. The next chapter. Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7: Betrayal**_

Link woke to voices. What he could tell was a girl and a boy and they were arguing over something. They were too fuzzy to make out what was being said. So, slowly, Link opened his eyes. He was laying on his back, looking up to the forest's treetops. He tried to sit up, but quickly fell back down at the pain in his side. "Link!" gasped a voice from somewhere beyond his left. It was a voice he recognized fast.

"Tetra?" He groaned as he tried to rise again. But this time, he was stopped by a hand that forced him back down.

"Don't try and get up yet." A gentle female voice told him. He knew this was the same girl arguing earlier. Again, Link laid back down. A girl with long black hair was the one talking. "I'm Kagome" she said. "And this is…Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inu-Yasha." Link was a little more interested in where Tetra was, though. That question was answered when she smacked him in the head.

"We were suppose to stay together, you idiot!"

"Well, sorry! I tried my best!" Everyone sweat dropped, except Inu-Yasha.

'_Great, just what we need, another couple like Inu-Yasha and Kagome…'_ Sango thought.

"Now that he's awake, can we go now?" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"We can't go; he's too hurt to be walking yet!" Kagome yelled. "Unless, you want to carry him…"

"No way! Kid, you weigh a ton, you know that?" Again, everyone sweat dropped.

"Probably the iron boots."

"The what?"

"The Iron boots. They help me walk in gale force winds."

"Hey, Link, you still have that red chuchu potion, right?" Tetra asked.

"Yeah…oh! Yeah, I do!" He said as he, again raised himself to sitting position and rummaged through his pockets. He pulled out a bottle full of a red liquid, and drank it.

"There, now we can go." Tetra exclaimed as Link jumped up and it was then he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, but bandages all around his waist. With a blush, Tetra handed him his shirt back, as he removed the bandages. The Inu-group gasped. There was no wound on his side! And after he put his shirt back on, he removed the bandages on his arm. Again, everyone (except Tetra and Link) was shocked to find there was no wound there.

"What did you drink?" Sango finally asked.

"Red chuchu potion. Heals wounds." A universal nod was his answer. And with that, the group began their journey to Kaede's village, while explaining who Naraku was on the way.

* * *

"I see you were unable to beat Inu-Yasha." Naraku taunted.

"Yes, well, I would have beat him if it wasn't for your wench losing the boy." Was the monotone reply of Ganon's.

"Well, if it wasn't for you screwing up the defeat of Inu-Yasha, I would've been able to capture those brats!" Kagura yelled at the chubby man sitting across from Naraku.

"Kagura, enough." Demanded her 'father', she just turned and left. "Well then, Ganon, shall we continue with our deal?"

"And how do you purpose we do that? The boy knows how to destroy all my monsters and so I can't destroy Inu-Yasha while his still there. But you can't seem to be able to captor the brats without me defeating Inu-Yasha first. So it seems to me that we are at a stand-still."

"Does this mean that the deal's off?"

"…yes."

"Then I'll go to phase two." Naraku said as tentacles shot out from under his cloak/baboon skin thing, and wrapped themselves tightly around Ganon.

Ganon was caught by surprise and was unable to save himself as he was absorbed by Naraku. Laughing to himself, Naraku felt an immense wave of power flow through his veins. Now he was immortal.

"As soon as I absorb the two brats and collect all the jewel shards, I'll be a god!" And, with that, he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Link, Tetra, and Inu-Yasha stopped dead in their tracks. Turning towards the fading sun, a look of fear crossed each of their faces.

"What's wrong, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked quietly. _'I've never seen him like this.'_ She thought.

"A-a huge power surge. I can't tell what it was, but I've never felt anything like it. It's demonic and something else."

"Ganon" Link whispered. "The monster you called Naraku just absorbed Ganon's power."

"What? How do you know this?" Miroku gasped.

"Because Link has part of the triforce." Tetra spoke up.

"The what?" Kagome asked. She could tell she wasn't the only one confused about what it was.

"The triforce, three pieces that represent a different aspect of power. Tetra has the Triforce of Wisdom, I have the Triforce of Courage, and Ganon has…had the Triforce of Strength. Each piece is very powerful on it's own, but collect all three and the gods' have no choice but to come down and bestow their power onto the collector."

A silence fell over the group as everyone absorbed what the boy just said. This wasn't good. Naraku had already collected most of the jewel, and now they believed that he had this powerful triforce, too. He would definitely come after them, they have most of the remaining jewel fragments, and the remaining triforce shards.

"He's coming" Inu-Yasha growled as he and Link unsheathed their swords. "Kagome, you and Shippo get out of here!"

"Link, hand my your bow and light arrows!" Tetra demanded.

"No"

"What? Come on!"

"I'm supposed to protect you and I can't protect you when we battle this guy. You go with Kagome and Shippo."

"You know, you make it sound like she's a princess or something, you know that?" Sango commented. Link and Tetra looked at each other nervously.

"She's not…right?" Shippo asked. But before anyone could answer the little kitsune, they were interrupted by a cold and sinister voice.

"Well, well, well. So here you are."

* * *

crazyanimefreak15: Thanks agian for staying with me throughout this fic! Again sorry for not updateing. After this chapter, there will be one or two more. And it will be awhile till I update! Sorry about this. It's just going to be hard to write a good fight scean. R&R, please! Oh and...um...could someone explain to me what a mary-sue is please? I have no idea.


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Battle

Hey people! Look! I finally updated!

Disclaimer: ...Nope, still don't own any of this._**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8: The Final Battle**_

"Well, well, well. Here you are" a clod voice said. Naraku stood before them as the black-purple cloud of smoke vanished. There was no doubt about it, Naraku had absorbed Ganon.

"Naraku" Inu-Yasha growled. His grip tightened around his sword.

"Inu-Yasha…I think I'll finish you first." Was his reply as giant, yellow and purple wasps popped up behind him. Link was told about them. _'Now Miroku can't use his wind tunnel.'_ He thought.

"It's a little late to run now. The only way you could protect me is by giving me a weapon." Tetra whispered. Link sighed in defeat, and handed her the bow and the quiver of arrows.

Naraku pulled twin blades out of his sleeves.

"I'll have to thank Ganon for this ability." Naraku smirked as he eyed the swords.

"Sango, Miroku, you guys hang back and protect Kagome, Tetra, and Shippo. Link, you too." Inu-Yasha commanded.

"No way. He now has all the powers Ganon had, you'll need me." Link replied.

Inu-Yasha didn't have time to reply before Naraku struck. He charged at Inu-Yasha with his swords, ready to run them through. Inu-Yasha jumped to the side and readied his sword for the wind scar. As he brought it down, Naraku disappeared. The wind scar ripped through the empty space on the ground, leaving what looked like claws.

"Where'd that bastard go?" He growled. Suddenly, Link dived behind Inu-Yasha and raised his shield in mid-air. A clang was heard as Link parried Naraku's swords. The force sent him to the ground and Naraku stumbling back a step or two.

"Thanks" Inu-Yasha mumbled as Link rose to his feet.

"And here I was going to let you live longer, boy. But I changed my mind."

Naraku said as his face turned into a scowl. Link drew his sword as Inu-Yasha charged at him once again. And again, he dodged and disappeared. All eyes scanned the field looking for any signs of him. Suddenly, he reappeared behind Link, tentacles ready.

"Link! Watch out!" Tetra screamed as she readied her bow with a light arrow aimed at Naraku. She let it go as he lashed out with his tentacles and Inu-Yasha rushed in. The arrow hit it's mark, ending with the result of him having a hole in his chest. It also froze him in place for a little bit, allowing Link to greaten the distance between him and Naraku. Inu-Yasha took this chance to use his wind scar. But Naraku was able to move at the last second.

He turned angrily at Tetra and made a dash to attack. Link and Inu-Yasha didn't make it in time, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were push to the side like rag dolls, as Tetra was smashed into the tree. The darkness gathered around her as she slid down the tree's side. The bow and arrows flew into a bush somewhere. Kagome was at her side in a flash, as Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Link forced Naraku back.

"That arrow wasn't able to purify Naraku, why?" Shippo asked as he looked down at the girl in Kagome's arms.

"Because she's not a priestess…" Kagome whispered. Then it hit her…

Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Link rapidly attacked Naraku, but nothing got through to him. He blocked each and every one of the attacks with his newly acquired swords. "Give it up. I know everyone of your pathetic attacks. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled from the sidelines. He turned to see her lift Link's small bow from the bushes. It glowed and grew into a long bow, big enough for her, and she aimed a light arrow (which also grew longer and bigger) at Naraku.

Inu-Yasha grabbed Link by the collar and pulled him out of the way as Sango and Miroku followed suit. Inu-Yasha raised his sword above his head as Kagome released her arrow. Naraku didn't notice the arrow in time, and was hit. Inu-Yasha took that time to release the wind scar. It hit it's mark. Naraku was left with only a head.

"Heh Heh Heh, fools. Do you really think you could…"Naraku started, but was stopped when Link stuck his sword through his head. As Naraku's body rebuilt itself, he turned to stone, starting from the sword down.

Everyone cheered. They had finally defeated Naraku. Miroku's wind tunnel sealed up and Kohaku showed up with Kagura and Kanna about a half hour later. His memories up until before his first mission.

"Thank-you." Kagura bowed. Tears flowing freely from her eyes. "Now we're finally free." With that said, the wind sorceress and the nothing child turned and left.

* * *

Hey people! Sorry for the sucky action secne.I did the best I could without listing. If you have suggtions on how to improve, I'm still open ot them!


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbyes

Look at this! Two chapters in one day! Wow!

Disclaimer: Do I own them yet? ...nope, not yet.

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Good-byes**_

The Inu-Yasha gang and their new friends sat in Kaede's hut. It was finally time for Link and Tetra to go home. They never managed to retrieve the jewel and triforce shards from Naraku, but Link did get the master sword out. And, now three days later, they sat around Kaede's hut in silence.

Kaede walked in and the faces of those before her, turned their attention to her. With a sorrow filled face, she looked back at the group in front, ready to tell them the bad news.

"I don't know how to get you home."

"What? But-but-we have to get home!" Tetra cried.

"I'm sorry. I've checked every scroll I could find, I haven't found a thing."

"Heeeeeellllllooooooo!" A loud voice hollered. "Yo! Liiiiiiiiinnnnkkk! Teeeeetttttrrrrraaaaaa! Are you here?" Everyone jumped to their feet and ran outside. It was a frog. A giant, pink frog on a huge floating cloud. His eyes turned to Link and Tetra. "Ah! There you are. Do you know how hard it is to find you?"

"**_Who_** the hell…or **_WHAT_** the hell are you?" Inu-Yasha asked rudely.

"Who, me? Oh! I'm Cyclos, the god of cyclones." He introduced.

"A god?" Sango gasped.

"Yes, a god. Needed to find Link and Tetra. Ganon disappeared. Imagine my surprise when I found Ganon already defeated. Oh, by the way, pulled these out of the beast that fused with Ganon." Cyclos said as he held out his hand and revealed the remaining jewel shards and the triforce of strength.

"Thank-you" Kagome bowed as she retrieved the rest of the Shikon jewel.

"Come on, let's go." He said motioning to Link and Tetra. They turned back to the Inu-Yasha gang.

"I guess… this is good-bye." Sango said, holding back tears. Hugs were passed around, with the exception of Inu-Yasha of course. In the end, Link walked over to Inu-Yasha and gave him a bow. Inu-Yasha just stared at the boy like he lost his mind. _'Why the seven hells would he bow to me?'_

"I'll train every day and hope I'll be as good as you some day." Link answered the unasked question.

A heavy silence filled the village as people gathered to watch the leave of the children. And, with good-byes said and tears being shead, Link and Tetra climbed upon the toad god's cloud.

"Good-bye!"

And with the last cheers of good-bye, the cloud disappeared into the sky.

* * *

And with that, the fic comes to an end. That's it. Nothing more will be added. AND NO SEQUEL EITHER! SO DON'T ASK FOR ONE! And, yup, still open for improvement ideas! Don't worry about hurting my feelings. I rather be told this by you guys then keep making the same mistakes! Thank-you, and good-bye!


End file.
